The cleaning equipment, such as various kinds of scrub brushes, mops, various kinds of brushes each fastened to a long handle, and so forth is widely used for cleaning the surface (to be cleaned) of the body of a motor car; the outer wall, the inner wall, the window pane, the floor, the ceiling or the carpet of a building or an ordinary house; or a toilet stool or a lavatory sink, and the surface to be cleaned is treated with the planting portion or the like of the cleaning equipment after the planting portion or the like is impregnated with a liquid detergent or the like.
Furthermore, an electrically rotated floor-polisher is widely used for cleaning the floor of a building and so forth. In that event, a cleaning pad is removably attached to the lower surface of the driving pad of the electrically rotated floor-polisher. To easily attach the cleaning pad to the lower surface of the driving pad, the cleaning pad comprises a circular layer of non-woven material and is removably attached to the driving pad with a lot of engaging pins that protrude from the lower surface of the driving pad. At that time, the engaging pins are stuck into the midst of the layer of non-woven material.
Thereafter, the rotation of a driving motor accommodated in the floor polisher is transmitted to the cleaning pad through the driving pad and, to polish the floor, the rotating lower surface of the cleaning pad is brought into contact with the floor.
However, in the conventional cleaning equipment, it is very difficult to easily and surely clean the surface (to be cleaned) without any unclear portion if there is an obstacle around the surface like a surface having corner portions, such as glasses fitted in a window frame, corners of a bathroom or a toilet room, and so forth.
Moreover, even when the conventional cleaning equipment, such as the scrub brush, the mop, the brush fastened to the long handle and so forth, is used with the liquid detergent or the like, it is impossible to thoroughly clean a very soiled rough surface in a short period of time even if the irregularity of the surface is either small or rather large.
In case of the conventional cleaning equipment, such as the scrub brush, the mop, the brush fastened to the long handle and so forth, it is very difficult to easily, surely and thoroughly clean the surface (to be cleaned) that is so convex and/or concave as the body of the motor car is.
Moreover, in case of the conventional cleaning equipment, such as the electrically rotated floor-polisher, even when the polisher is used with the liquid detergent or the like, it is impossible to thoroughly clean a very soiled rough surface in a short period of time even if the irregularity of the surface is small.
Furthermore, in case of the various kinds of conventional cleaning equipment, there is such inconvenience that during the cleaning work after the planting portion is impregnated with the liquid detergent, the liquid detergent separated from the planting portion sprinkles anywhere in the vicinity of the planting portion.